We're so Not Living in the Material World Ron
by XXXMarauderXXX
Summary: When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and to Harry's great fright Ginny. The Golden Trio become professors and Ginny completeing her 7th year when disastor strikes, Harry just might realize that his father was terrible in school as he thought or maybe even worse!:


"POTTER!" A beautiful redhead was cutting through the crowds. That was a bit of an understatement, PEOPLE WERE SCURRYING AWAY LIKE SURVIORS FLEEING A BOMB! Her eyes were flashing emerald fire and her eyebrows made a deep plunging Vee.

"Oh……Crap." A equally handsome young man said to his friend. The first young man had deep fascinating hazel eyes, black hair that stuck up everywhere, and had muscle tone to rival Arnold Swartzniegger! (I'm American and I'm STILL not sure that I spelled that right!)

The other had deep alluring grey eyes that were partially hidden from a curtain of black, pitch black hair. He was leaning back as if bored by today's occurring events.

"WHAT THE _HELL _WERE YOU THINKING!" The redhead screamed nearly beside herself. "A FIRST YEAR! DEFENCLESS! YOU DIRTY GREAT _ARSE_! HE IS JUST ELEVEN YEARS OLD!" By this time the black haired boy was already trying to skulk behind his friend and escape his grim fate.

"We-e-e-e-ll Evans. It just so happened to be a _Slytherin _first year, I just gave him something to test his will and strength! I mean c'mon, for the rest of his sorry and pathetic existence he'll be teased I'm just preparing him for it!" the Black haired boy said in a would-be-suave voice.

This however seemed to make Lily even more enraged, she was even quivering with anger. The other boy starting to get nervous turned to his friend.

"Erm……Prongs maybe you should…run! Like…now and FAST!" The boy pushed his friend who scampered away too quick for Lily to catch up. Lily turned to the only remaining boy.

"Sirius……Orion……Black. Aiding and abetting POTTER! What the HELL is wrong with you! I mean just last week-" Sirius stopped her. Surprisingly Lily was best friends with him and Remus who were brothers-'til-the-death with James Potter.

"C'mon Lils, he was just fooling around! He didn't do anything _too_ bad did he?" Lily's face darkened.

"He charmed the boy's robes so that they said "I should join Minnie McGonagall's fan club!" Then he started singing Maria from West Side Story except with Minnie. Then he forced him to propose three times to McGonagall during breakfast!" At this point Sirius was doubling over and laughing his guts out.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" Lily exploded. Sirius laughed harder.

"It really is Lils, you look like my cousin Narcissa when she found out that she couldn't marry Lucius! Well she did it any way so it doesn't matter." Lily nodded sadly.

"I miss Narcissa, she was actually amusing for you to taunt when she was here." Sirius laughed glad he broke the ice.

"Yeah I suppose, we'd better get back to the Common Room before I remember that I'm should turn Dear ol'Potthead in." Lily said dispassionately.

_Every child, clap your hands to believe! CLAP PEOPLE! DO YOU WANT TINKERBELL TO DIE! WASS WRONG WIT CHU?! SEE! EVEN STAN SHUNPIKE AGREES!_

"Professor?" Harry Potter asked stepping into his previous headmaster's office. Dumbledore's portrait was the only supposedly awake one, every one else's were artfully snoozing behind ther gilt frames. Light glinted off of Dumbledore's soilver beard and light glimmered like fish in the great blue ponds.

"Ah hello Harry, so good to see you. How's Ginny and Ron and Hermione? And what of poor Mr. Weasely coping?" He asked concerned.

"Well Ginny's happy I'm back and not plotting another escapade. Ron is fantastic we're all thinking he'll pop the Question soon (for you who don't know what pop-the-question means it is propose). Hermione's relishing her free pass into the Hogwarts' library and tauting Madame Pince because of dear ol' Minnie's genorosity.

"Good, and _Minerva _Harry." Harry just shrugged and sat down on the chair he had so often occupied. "Harry, I've noticed that you've been slightly...stressed and confused for the past eight years and I would like to offer you a vacation." Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Erm...Where Professor?" (We Americans say um instead, am I right in thinking that Erm is the English version of um?) Dumblesore immediately took on an evil smile years in perfecting.

"To 1977, the possibly most entertaining and dangerous time in Hogwarts' History, the Time of the Marauders." Dumbledore said dramatically.

"Wha-What?" Harry asked very confuzzeled.

"Go back in time, you won't mess anything up because it already happened because of time in the future of 1977 because it all already happened in time and future which is now the present-do you see it?" (Yes this is my theory, if you use it it's ERIN'S THEORY AND YOU NEED A COPYWRITE OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MY FRIEND WILL SEND YOU VERY ANGRY MESSAGES THAT'LL HUNT YOU DOWN FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE MESSAGE!)

"You heard me Harry, so what do you say?"

K people if you find awesome stories please forward them to me, but these are the requirements.

_I cannot stand is the fact that people like to have Harry and Draco, Ron and Draco, Severus and Draco, James and Harry, Fred and George, Remus and Sirius! I have nothing whatsoever against gay people it's just that all of these people have already been romantically involved with the opposite gender! And I cannot stand at all is HERMIONE AND HARRY! NO HARRY AND HERMIONE! _

_Harry and Ginny hopefully or maybe not I LOVE Time Travel stories but not about Harry's kids, COULD J. K. ROWLING COULD'VE PICKED any NAMES AND SHE PICKED ALBUS SEVERUS?! I MEAN C'MON! _

_LOVE ERIN! I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES! I DO! I DO!_


End file.
